guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jorre22225
I am not going to put too many efforts on this page... the other one is good enough :p It's just my talkpage. Image naming Hi there! Please be aware that we require descriptive names on uploaded images. This means that images named "Image:Gw145.jpg" or similar are not allowed. I deleted the two images you uploaded with generic names; one of them was a duplicate, so I changed it above, and the other I simply commented out. If you decide to re-upload it with a better name, just remove the comment tags and update the image name. For future reference, please see our image use policy. Thanks, and have fun on the wiki! —Dr Ishmael 04:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You really should name your images something more descriptive, GW###.jpg will probably just end up being deleted. You're perfectly free to re-upload the images under another file name. Viruzzz 17:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Best drop Just to spoil your fun, I had a slightly better one yesterday: superior vigor and survivors insig, which is worth more than radient atm :P Just too bad the sup vig's don't cost 32k anymore :-/ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Tip: Preview Hi Jorre, welcome to GuildWiki! Here's a "welcome" tip: use the Preview button before Save (more than once, if need be); it makes less edits show up on and keeps others from seeing as many of your mistakes. ;-P Happy editing! --◄mendel► 09:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) French vs. English I'm amazed that you stay with us and not the French GuildWiki (though if you use both, you could be our liaision, telling us of interesting things they do we should consider). I could correct the English on your userpage if you want to, but it's not really necessary. ;-) --◄mendel► 22:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Being consistant Hi there! :) Just thought I'd point out that you have 75k Elite Warrior armor (total) and 10k Elite Assassin armor (not the total), you may wish to change it so that you either have 75k and 50k, or 15k and 10k. Happy editing! :) -->Suicidal Tendencie 07:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) More tips and tricks; Image licensing When uploading images, please use the dropdown menu to select the appropriate License tag. In the case of screenshots, it's the "This image is a screenshot of Guild Wars." option. Cheers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Music Have fun on your music project! --◄mendel► 23:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thx ^^ Page naming I moved your dog's article to User:Jorre22225/Roco, so it's in your userspace rather than mainspace. Also, hi. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) image typo Hey, I noticed a typo on the Spearhead Peak vanquisher map - you've got "C'rawl Bosses" instead of "'G'rawl Bosses". Thought you might want to fix that. ;) These maps are really nice, though, keep up the good work! —Dr Ishmael 14:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I see... yea, I'm pretty messed up with my English mistakes :P I'll fix it, thanks for saying it because I wouldn't noticed it :) Jorre22225 18:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::On this image, you may want to change the abbreviation for "Fog Nig." Some people might see "nig" as a short form of the very offensive "nigger". ::Some editing tips: you can indent comments on talk pages with colons, which you can see I did here when you edit the page. The number of colons you use determines the depth of the indent, and you usually indent one further than the comment you are replying to. Also, please sign you comments by typing four tildes ~~~~ after your comment; see GW:SIGN for more info on signatures. —Dr Ishmael 17:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe... fog niggers... *snicker*-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 17:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok :P yea, I really don't mean Nigger, I'll change it immediatly... Also thanks for the help & tips :-)Jorre22225 18:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Logo images Noticed that you've uploaded a couple company logos for use on your userpage, this and this.deleted. —[[User:Dr_ishmael|Dr Ishmael] ] The problem is that logos are copyrighted images and can't be used except by permission of the copyright owner(s). There is a clause in copyright law for "fair use" of copyrighted material, but I'm pretty sure that the way you've used them here wouldn't qualify (I don't fully understand fair use myself, so I can't explain it any better). So this is just a warning that those images will be deleted soon. —Dr Ishmael 05:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I understand, I'll remove them from my page anyway, because it's totally uninteresting... edits Hey, would you please use minor edits when working in userspace, and use the preview button to see whether you're happy with the page instead of just saving. It also helps keeping clean.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok... I know, I'm a terrible editor and I definitly mess up the . I'll work more structured next time :-S Misnamed enemies The bug where monsters have their names switched with a tameable animal's and vice versa is not unique to any given area. It can happen anywhere where there are both pets and monsters present --Gimmethegepgun 09:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok; I didn't know. Thanks for saying it Jorre22225 09:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Wiki linking tip When you want to link to a page but display the plural, instead of piping the entire plural form like Wind Riders, you can do it like this: Wind Riders. Of course, that only works for simple plurals where you add -s or -es to the word; for something like Henchmen, you have to use the piped form. (The | character is called a "pipe" in English, in case you weren't aware of that.) —Dr Ishmael 17:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks Jorre22225 18:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Character Miniatures To comment on your topic in the community portal, Its Anet's April Fools Day joke Enjoy the fun :P -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 10:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I know :D lol, It's pretty funny, I wasn't immediatly aware of 1 april xD --Jorre22225 10:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) File:Roco from Verdecandeijas Jor.jpg Your file File:Roco from Verdecandeijas Jor.jpg is unused, and therefore up for deletion. Do you still need it? 'RandomTime' 01:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, you can delete it --Jorre22225 15:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature This section is made ONLY for testing my signature; so no comments here (Or in another section if u want): 1)--' Jorre22225 ' 20:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) 2)--'Jorre22225' 09:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 3)-- 'Jorre22225' 09:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 4)-- 'Jorre22225' 09:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) 5)-- 'Jorre22225' 20:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 6)-- 'Jorre22225' 17:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Copyright on File:Guildwars_signature_pic.png You uploaded this image without a source, but stated that it was creative commons licensed. The image looks like a direct copy of this - a stock photograph, which is most cretenly not a creative commons licensed image. If the image is creative commons license, please could you state your source before reuploading. Please also note that GW:SIGN states that you are only allowed a single image in your signature, thank you for your time 'RandomTime' 10:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What should I put as license then? nvm, did already -- 'Jorre22225' 10:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You can't claim that it's in the - as it clearly isn't. You can try to make a claim, but I'm almost sure that you can't rationalize it. It'd be better to search a Free image database for an image that you can freely use - sorry to be like this, but copyright law's a pain 'RandomTime' 10:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hrmm... Sometimes it seems better just to give up. I'd like to remind you that all these mushrooms can be used, without any copyright worries 'RandomTime' 10:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I made another one already, for myself, could you please delete that one then? Thank you for your help -- 'Jorre22225' 10:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::All copyrighted files deleted, sorry for any inconvenience 'RandomTime' 10:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Warrior symbol for uniques I don't think the profession symbols really need to be put with unique items. Like, they say what kind of weapon they are (sword, axe, dagger) already, so it seems a bit redundant and not really appropriate for those lists. --JonTheMon 16:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It's not like weapon types are restricted to specific professions, anyway - mesmers can wield swords, too. —Dr Ishmael 16:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::A ok, I didn't thougt about that. But I noticed that on some of these uniques this was already put and on other ones not, so I just had the idea to do it for all of them... Appearantly I'll stop with it then :p --'Jorre22225''' 12:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You're right, I just noticed that this morning. Guess we need to get some sort of consensus on that, then make everything consistent. I'll open a discussion on the community portal. —Dr Ishmael 14:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC)